Fire and Water
by RedCommander72
Summary: A little one-shot of Ace and my oc Tyler. Ace and Tyler have been close for as long as the two can remember but no one knew just how close. First installment for the Tylerverse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Ace and Tyler were complete opposites, Ace having power over fire and Tyler having the power over water. But despite their opposite elements they were the best of friends, the two having grown up together on Dawn Island in the East Blue.

The two met when Ace picked a fight with a bunch of outlaws that were a lot stronger then they looked. It was just luck that Tyler was walking through Grey Terminal looking for some place to have his afternoon nap when he stumbled across the outlaws who were going to shoot the young raven haired boy.

Just before one of the outlaws could shoot Ace, Tyler pushed him away taking the bullet in his arm.

Ace didn't know what to do, no one had ever done anything like this for him. He was horrified that someone got hurt trying to help him but when he looked back at the boy that had saved him his horrified expressed turned to bewilderment when there was no blood or even a bullet wound.

Tyler stood there complete unaffected before he made quick work of the outlaws. Once they were all dead, he walked over to Ace and held out a slightly bloody hand out to Ace who was took it, too shocked to do anything but grab his wet hand and let him pull him up.

That was years ago, ever since then the two only grew closer, they evened each other out. Ace was loud, and hot headed while Tyler didn't talk often and was level headed. Ace was the only one able to rile Tyler up, and Tyler was the only one able to get Ace to stop and think instead of charging into a fight.

Tyler knew who Ace's father was but couldn't care less. When Ace told him all he did was look at him with a sleepy look before rolling his eyes and flicking his forehead, mumbling about that he didn't need to wake him up for something so unimportant, Ace would never admit it but he cried a little at how accepting Tyler was of him. In return Tyler told him about his past before Grey Terminal, how he was from a family of assassins, but he didn't want to kill people for money and he wanted to be free. Ace only challenged him to a fight to see who was stronger.

It was like the two were made to balance each other out, which is why the Whitebeard Pirates made them the Co-Commanders of the Second Division. The two boys were used to sharing everything, so they didn't care, they even were a little relieved that they could stay together. But where Ace was more of a leader Tyler was more his right-hand man and neither would change it for anything.

It was a normal day on the Moby Dick, Tyler was taking his afternoon nap that he never grew out of even after being out to sea for a couple years. He was currently curled up in Ace's bed because due to Ace having eaten the Flame-Flame fruit his body temperature was higher than normal, which made his bed extra warm even if he hadn't been in it for a few hours. It also smelt like him which relaxed Tyler, not that he would even admit that to anyone expect maybe Ace or Pop's.

Ace was currently looking for best friend and Co-commander, he wanted to spend time just the two of them like they used to back when he was the captain of his own pirate crew and Tyler was his first mate.

He was looking for Tyler in his normal places he liked to nap; against the mast, the figurehead, his own bed, Pop's bed, hell he even slept in Marco's bed regularly, for some strange reason that didn't make Ace's chest hurt, nope.

But when he couldn't find him, he sighed and decided to just ask one of the other commanders. Looking around he spotted Marco's unique hairstyle that always reminded him of a pineapple and ran over to him calling out.

"Marco! Marco!" The freckled young man called out gaining not only the first division commander's attention but everyone on deck's attention.

Marco turned to his one of his newest brothers curious about what he wanted, "What is it, Ace yoi?" He asked in his normally bored tone that always reminded Ace of Tyler's voice.

"Have you seen Tyler anywhere? I can't find him," He asked with a sigh.

Marco smirked at the young man who was so obviously in love with his best friend even if he was too dense to notice. No one on the ship cared just as long at their brothers are happy and safe. "I saw him going into your room earlier actually. I don't think he's left yet yoi," Marco answered.

Ace's face split into a too large grin as he shouted his thanks as he sprinted towards his room, leaving everyone amused on deck and his father laughing loudly.

Marco only shook his head and went up to his Pop's, "When do you think the two of them will realize they're made for each other?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Guarara, I believe that Tyler already knows his feelings towards Ace and is waiting for Ace to realize his," Whitebeard answered his son.

Ace got to his room quicker than he had ever before, but he didn't care as long as he got to spend time with his best friend, and he didn't care about anything else.

He opened the door with a little more force than was necessary in his excitement, but that didn't wake the white-haired man on his bed.

Ace froze in the doorway at the sight in front of him. Tyler was curled up on his bed like a content cat. He was snuggling into his favourite pillow with a serene smile across his lips. His pale skin seemed to almost glow in the sunlight that peered through his closed curtains. His shirt had ridden up in his sleep showing his toned stomach, years of assassin training and then sparring with Ace, Sabo and Luffy made him quite muscular even if he was naturally slim.

His messy white hair was messy and sticking up in random places from moving around in his sleep.

All Ace could do was stare at the sight before him. He could feel heat crawling up his neck to his cheeks when Tyler let out a little sigh in his sleep as he snuggles the pillow in his arms closer to his chest.

His throat suddenly felt dry as he swallowed as he watched his best friend sleep for a few moments before snapping out of his trance, shutting the door quietly as he stepped into his room, even though Tyler could sleep through the roughest storm the New World could throw at them.

Making his way over to the bed he sat on the edge as he slid his boots off and turning back to the sleeping man.

Putting his hand onto Tyler's head softly he gently stroked his white hair, humming to himself as he enjoyed the soft texture of his hair. Even though Tyler was without a doubt an assassin, he himself had admitted a couple years back that while he rebelled against his family he was still and always will be an assassin, he really took care of himself and those he calls family.

It was something Ace had always admired about him, his kindness and acceptance of everyone around him. If someone like Izuo wanted to be a cross-dresser, then Tyler would be the first to volunteer to go shopping with them. If someone was to come out gay, he would probably throw them a party as a congratulation for the bravery it took to come out.

He was the type that no matter what, you could always come to if you needed someone there. He was the kindest person Ace knew but he was also the scariest.

He still remembers when he challenged Whitebeard and was beaten into the ground, just as he thought that he was going to die Tyler was there attacking Pop's with such bloodlust that the very air around the whole island they were on was heavy. It had taken five of the largest and strongest commanders to hold him down after he almost slit Pop's throat with his claws.

It wasn't until then that he knew how much Tyler cared for him, how far he was willing to go just for him.

So, lost in thought he didn't know he had stopped stroking Tyler hair and cloudy blood red eyes stared into his own black ones.

Tyler sitting up snapped him out of his thoughts. Before Ace could say anything, Tyler had flipped them around, so he was laying with Ace on his side facing him.

Letting out a sigh Tyler pulled Ace's arm, so it was draped over his slim waist and pushed himself forward so his face was rest against Ace's shoulder under his chin.

"You're thinking too loudly," He mumbled in a scratchy throat from just waking up.

Ace chuckled quietly before pulling the boy closer to him and kissed his forehead as the man in his arms fell asleep listening to his quickening heartbeat.

Ace smile to himself content to just spend the day sleeping with his best friend. His last though before he drifted off was _'I love this man more than anything'_

Because what no one knew that behind closed doors was that they weren't just best friends, they were lovers, soulmates. And it was their little secret until Thatch barged into his room and saw the two cuddling. It was soon known throughout the Moby Dick the two were together and had been for a few years. It soon spread across the sea and everyone soon knew that if you messed with one then you better ready to face their other half.

 **This is the first instalment in the Tylerverse, if you guys have an requests or suggestions for any one-shots about Tyler then let me know and I'll try and do them.**


End file.
